Are You A Woman?
by zzzett
Summary: After her fight with Leo, Julia wakes up in her opponent's room. Yuri.


Julia screamed when Leo entered the room; she wrapped the blanket around herself tightly. Leo winced, then looked at her weirdly. "Calm down, okay?"

Julia looked around uncomfortably. "Wh-Why have you brought me here?"

"Well, you fainted after the fight. Urban is a dangerous area and I couldn't find a place to hide you… It wouldn't be ethic for me to leave you to death there."

Julia narrowed her eyes. "Ethic, huh? Then why am I NAKED?!"

Actually she wasn't completely naked; she only had her underwear on… Thank god. Leo raised her brows. "Your clothes were dirty, so I took them off for you to be more comfortable. I also thought I could clean them for you… You can wear those."

She pointed out the clean tracksuit near the bed. Julia looked at the clothes, then at Leo. _"So you've taken my clothes too…"_

Leo put her hands in her pockets and leaned against the wall. "Why are you so tense? I'm trying to help here."

"No wonder about that…" Julia mumbled.

"What?"

Julia glared at her. "You've seen me almost completely naked."

"So what?"

"Oh sure, so what?" She looked away. "I wake up in a stranger guy's bed with my underwear, so what?"

Leo was astonished, then her eyes widened. "You… WHAT?!"

Julia refused to look at her. Leo approached her; she couldn't believe it. "You thought I was a _guy_?!"

This time, Julia was the one to be astonished; she looked at Leo weirdly. "Are you kidding me?"

Leo stood silent for a moment, then sighed. "You really thought I was a man."

"Aren't you?"

"No!"

"Well you don't show it much for sure!"

"Maybe but we fought! Didn't you realize I was a girl?"

"How could I?! Your hair is short and…" She examined Leo's body and silenced, then turned her head and hugged her knees. Why was she arguing? The guy was just playing with her!

Leo looked at her own body as if there was something on her, then looked at Julia again and took a deep breath. "Alright." She folded her arms. "What can I do to make you believe I'm a girl?"

Julia examined her with the corner of her eye; blue eyes looking depressed, shoulders too wide for a girl, an almost flat chest…

A flat chest?

"Show me your breasts."

Leo froze, then felt her cheeks getting pink. "E-Excuse me?"

"… If you have any."

"O-Of course I do!" Leo blushed more; it was weird for her to talk about her breasts like this. She got embarrassed more for her style of answering; insisting on her breasts' existence as if she was proud of them…

Julia had a mocking expression. "I can't see much of a shape there…"

"Because I squeeze them." Leo said between her teeth.

Julia sat cross-legged on the bed. "Then show me."

Leo stood still for a moment, then scratched the back of her neck. "Um, isn't there another way?"

Julia scowled. "There is. Cut this game out and let me go, silly guy!"

"FINE, fine!"

Julia silenced; they stared at each other for a while furiously. Finally Julia turned her head away. Leo watched her for a while, then sighed and took off her jacket. Realizing that she got into motion, Julia glanced at her, then turned away again.

Leo started to untie the little belts at the front of her leather top, then opened the zip and took the cloth off. Now she stood only with a sportive black bra; the shape of her breasts could be seen more clearly. Julia examined her body, then tilted her head to one side, showing that she found it insufficient.

Leo puffed and seemed tense but finally grabbed the bra, took it off fast and threw it away.

A curious and a bit shocked expression appeared on Julia's face. Yes, they were right there; straight with pink nipples. Although they weren't too big, they were absolutely "breasts" and Leo was hiding them good. Julia hadn't expected something like those to appear under her manly clothes…

Uncomfortable from Julia's deep stare, Leo finally covered herself with her arm; her cheeks were pinker than her nipples. "Done?"

Julia smirked. "They aren't big much."

"I don't let them grow much."

"I see."

Leo saw the suspect on her face. "Don't tell me you still don't believe me."

Julia rolled her eyes. "I don't know…"

Leo growled slightly. "Fine then, come and…" She stopped and tried to choose the right word. "… Touch."

She couldn't believe she said that. She turned her head away but she could feel Julia's confused stare on her. She probably had never talked about her breasts that much, yet she hadn't been paying much attention to them since her childhood but now, the thought of someone would touch them… _"What kind of conversation is this..?"_

She saw Julia getting out of the bed slowly but she didn't look at her directly; she just held her arm down as Julia approached. The damn fruits of her gender were open for Julia's vision once again.

As Julia stood right in front of her and stared at her breasts, Leo tried not to move or look at her. Touch them, do whatever you want and give an end to these awkward moments! As Julia's arm rose, her finger brushed against Leo's stomach slightly and Leo winced. Julia's hand got to her left breast and poked it gently. She stopped for a moment, then poked another point, then another point again…

Realizing that Leo's face went redder with each poke, Julia grinned. How fun was to see that tough girl like that!.. Her fingers slipped to the right side and touched the line between Leo's breasts while doing so.

Leo gritted her teeth.

Julia poked her right breast for a couple of times, then stroked it with two fingers, then three… Finally she crossed the line and grabbed Leo's breast.

Leo gasped. Julia circulated her hand around her breast and squeezed it a bit; Leo was trying so hard to stay calm and silent. Her emotions had crossed embarrassment; her body was somehow getting hot, a weird feeling was taking shape in her stomach and between her legs with Julia's touch. She couldn't describe it but it was so… so…

Julia felt Leo's heart beating crazily under her hand and she wanted to chuckle. She finally looked up…

Before she could see Leo's expression, she was pushed back into the wall roughly. She closed her eyes but felt the hot body touching hers, the naked breasts touching hers, the fingers locking into her palms and sticking her to the wall. And finally, a hot breath on her face…

Julia opened her eyes and found Leo so close; dangerously close. Her eyes widened as Leo's blue eyes gleamed with lust.

"You're driving me crazy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **My first Tekken story. It's unfinished and I dunno if I can continue, but I wanted to share. Hope you like it. And review pweeease...


End file.
